tele9752wikiaorg-20200213-history
Xx8F
Background: Know: object group , MIB, system Recognize: Tag: eg system Group (mib - 2 1) Is "system" equivalent to "network element"?!!! The slide contains a graphical representation of the entity "system" with its child nodes. In mib 2, the system entity contains sysDescr, sysObjectId, sysUptime, sysContact, sysServices, sysLocation and sysName. Each of these leaf nodes provides different information about the system, namely, the description, object identifier in OID tree, uptime} of the system, contact information about the system owner/manager, services running on the system, location where the device is physically located and the name of the system. In the slide, it is also mentioned that the sysDescr and sysObjectId are set by the vendor of the device and the rest except sysUptime and sysServices are set by the manager/owner of the device. Each of the child nodes can be described as follows: sysDescr This describes the entity in a textual format, which has a value containing the full name and the version of the system's hardware type as well as the software operating-system and the networking software. It is mandatory that this value should only contain printable ASCII characters. The value has read-only access. sysObjectId "The vendor's authoritative identification of the network management subsystem contained in the entity. This value is allocated within the !@!URL must be fixed to be a link to the corresponding wiki page rather than to PDF!@! SMI enterprises subtree (1.3.6.1.4.1) and provides an easy and unambiguous means for determining the kind of device that is being managed." For example, if vendor 'Simpson Inc' was assigned the subtree 1.3.6.1.4.1.1177, then it could assign the id 1.3.6.1.4.1.1177.1.1 to its 'Sim Router'. The vendors set this read-only value according to their companies' OID and product. sysUptime "The time (in hundredths of a second) since the network management portion of the system was last re-initialized," which is a read-only value. sysContact Contact information of the manager/owner of the device. Access to this leaf is read-write. sysServices "A value which indicates the set of services that this entity primarily offers. The value is a sum. This sum initially takes the value zero, Then, for each layer, L, in the range 1 through 7, that this node performs transactions for, 2^(L - 1) is added to the sum. For example, a node which performs primarily routing} functions would have a value of 4 (2^(3-1 )). In contrast, a node which is a host offering application services would have a value of 72 (2^(4-1 ) + 2^(7-1 )). In the context of the Internet suite of protocols, values should be calculated accordingly. The layer functionality and the values are the following: 1 Physical layer (e.g., repeaters) 2 Datalink layer (e.g., bridges) 3 Network layer (e.g., IP gateways) 4 Transport layer (e.g., IP hosts) 7 Application layer (e.g., mail relays) For systems including OSI protocols}, layers 5 and 6 may also be counted." Access to this leaf is read-only. Syslocation The physical location of this node (e.g., 'router rack, 2nd floor'). Access to this leaf is read-write. sysname "An administratively-assigned name for this managed node," which is the node's fully-qualified domain name. Highest permitted access to this entity is read-write. References The content of this wiki is highly adopted from RFC1213 Category:All